One with Water
by magicallittleme
Summary: Cho-angst!! Teehee, I just keep writing these depressing little things. R/R and then I'll be happy. =)


I breathe in the cool autumn air as I sit in the big maple tree by the lake, trying to stop my tears from flowing. It's been two months since his death, and his face is still fresh in my mind. And all the time, while I remember Cedric, Voldemort is there, the filthy bastard that killed the love of my life.   
  
I breathe in again, trying to calm my anger. My temper rushes away from me too often. But this time I don't care. Voldemort did too much to hurt me, and others. He deserves to die.   
  
I look down into the stormy lake and see that the waters have gotten swift and choppy. For some reason, it always happens when I'm mad or upset. I think I may have a strange gift with water.   
  
I stood up on my branch. Now was the perfect time to test it. Maybe, somehow I could use my power against Voldemort, force him to suffer like he has done to so many others.   
  
I jump down from my tree, gently landing in a pile of leaves. Scooping up a handful of water, I swirl my finger in it, making a small whirlpool.   
  
As I look up, I see that the whirlpool I've made in the small pool of water in my hand, is just a mirror of the larger one forming in the lake.   
  
I toss up the minature whirlpool in my hand and as I watch, the one in the lake turns into a water cyclone spinning closer and closer towards me until it bends, as if offering me a lift. I step onto it and sit right in the center. It's surprisingly solid.   
  
It spins into the center of the lake. I sink a bit lower into my water cyclone and watch the water spiral around me. I feel more at peace than I have in days.   
  
I close my eyes and a surge of adrenlaline rushes into me. I open my eyes and see little golden spots of magic mixing with my cyclone spinning it around and around.   
  
With my hands, I push the curtain of water open, peering outside trying to figure out where I am. I seem to have left Hogwarts and am traveling down the countryside. I don't recognize the place I am in.   
  
The cyclone seems to know where it's going though, and for some reason that makes me feel safe so I just sit and relax letting myself drown in my thoughts.   
  
I don't know what's happened to me since Cedric died. I've changed, I know, a lot from the happy, naive girl I used to be. Always just hanging out with my friends, without a care in the world. I used to get depressed over such little things, a detention, a low grade, but now I know. I've experienced real depression.   
  
And now, I ignore all my friends. They wouldn't understand what I've been through. I tend to ignore everyone now, I think. All I think about is the need for revenge, to hurt Voldemort like he's hurt me. So I sit alone, thinking my cold, calculating thoughts. My desire for revenge is too strong sometimes, it overpowers me. But I always manage to keep it in control.   
  
I'm rarely ever happy now, I've never really been since Cedric died. Sure there's times when I'm playing Quidditch, the wind blowing back and tangling my hair. Or when I'm in the water, swimming and diving. But whenever that happens, Cedric always manages to push himself into my mind and my happy thoughts just shatter.   
  
I snap out of my thoughts. The cyclone seems to have stopped moving. I peer out and suddenly I know where I am, though I don't know how I know. I'm by Voldemort's lair, his secret dungeon where he makes all his murderous plans. I'm filled with hatred and then, I know what to do.   
  
"Let me down" I whisper gently to the cyclone. It obeys, the swirling water bending over.  
  
I kneel down and pick up a rock from the ground, then using my wand, transfigure it into a sharp dagger. Next, I fill it with all the strengthening and sharpening charms I can think of, enhancing it magically.   
  
"It's time" I tell my cyclone, and it seems to nod. Gathering power from the rain that was beginning to fall, it backed up, then rammed into Voldemort's dungeon.   
  
The stone shattered, a lot easier than I expected to. I followed my cyclone into the dungeon. It swirled one last time, than collasped into a large puddle of water.   
  
Voldemort looked up, his evil red eyes burning right into me. "I've been expecting you Miss Chang"   
  
I glare at him, a lot braver than I feel.   
  
"So, what are you going to do to me?" he says, trying to provoke me. "Try and kill me, are you? You're too much of a good little Ravenclaw to..."  
  
He never gets a chance to finish. I stab my dagger deep into his chest and watch the black blood drip to the ground.   
  
He smiles at me, as though he was the one winning. "Foolish girl" he snarls. "I will never die."   
  
His body staggers, than collaspes to the ground.   
  
"Bastard" I say, then spit on his body.   
  
For the first time, I see what I have just done. I hear footsteps rushing towards me, and my vision quivers. I take a dizzy step, then fall to the ground in a faint.   
  
I have a dream while I'm asleep. In it, I'm floating up to the gates of heaven, a favour granted for killing Voldemort. We spend the day together and when I'm about to leave, Cedric whispers in my ear. "I'm proud of you, Cho."   
  
And as I float away from him, a tear rolls down my face, a happy tear. I'm finally at rest, for I've avenged the death of my loved one.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All the stuffs belong to JK Rowling.   
  
  
A/N: *sarcastically* Aren't I just such a happy little girl lately? And I just keep writing such happy stuff! Sorry. I'm glad though, cuz I've never really been able to write angst, and now I can! Yay!! Review and tell me whatcha thought please! =) 


End file.
